Wish upon a shooting star
by CockyBrat45
Summary: With school and a boy named fuji cutting into their time together karupin is starting to feel ryoma is driting away from her Desparate to be with him more karupin wishes on a shooting star and wakes up to find out she been turned into a human!OoO.FujiRyo
1. the wish

**Hoi Hoi .I'm so glad your deciding to read my fanfic-.It took me 4 hours to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and so without further adieu I present to you my Second fanfic:DFuji/Ryo**

**Chapter one: The wish**

Blue eyes stared down lovingly at the boy beneath her.Ryoma's head shifted to one side as he started to mumble in his sleep. Karupin felt a purr escape her throat. Her master was just too cute when he slept, like a miniature angel. Karupin felt truly blessed to be the only one to see Ryoma like this. She would have liked to stare at the sleeping boy a little longer, but unfortunately a loud pounding on the door interrupted the serene setting of the room causing her sleeping angel to (unwillingly) wake.

"Hai" Came the tired voice of the tennis prodigy echizen Ryoma

"Ryoma kun wake up" Karupin recognize that voice to be nanako's.It's a good thing that girl feed her otherwise. "You're late for practice and for school."

Ryoma took one look at his clock before giving a small yelp.

8:00!!!?

'Crap!!" He cursed before jumping out of bed, completely ignoring Karupin who was looking at him expectantly .Karupin pouted. Back before they moved to Japan Ryoma never forgot to give karupin a "good morning "pet.

After getting over the absence of familiarity karupin jumped of the bed and went up to her master, who was partially falling over himself to get ready for school. She sat patently waiting for him to get finished, all the while amused as she watched her master trip over his own feet for the forth time that minute .

Once he was finish karupin made a move to rube against his leg but all she rubbed on was thin air since Ryoma had already dashed out the room. Karupin frowned again. She quickly followed Ryoma out the room." At least he'll let me out of his plate" she thought happily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ryoma just take your breakfast with you." Nanako said, as Ryoma sat down at the table.

Karupin froze "You're already late enough.

"Hai" Ryoma said as he grabbed his tennis bag and breakfasts and ran out the door, slamming it just as Karupin let out a needy Meow. Karupin felt tears well in her eyes. He may forget to pet her good morning sometimes and she understood he was in a rush so that made up for the breakfast but Ryoma never ever forgot to say goodbye to her. Karupin stared at the door for a full five minutes' before sadly heading to the living room.

Ever since they came over here things had changed. Everyday Ryoma left early to go meet this school and he always came home late and even on days when he didn't go to school he was either playing tennis or hanging around with some one named Fuji. Karupin understood her masters' love for tennis but as for this Fuji she had no idea what was so special about him.

It made her blood boil to see the look in her masters' eyes whenever he spoke of this Fuji. It was the same look he gave her. She didn't like the idea of sharing what was hers. Not at all.

Karupin sighed as she went to occupy herself all the while staring at the clock await her masters return,

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryoma ran full speed to school; however upon reaching the gates he stopped and frowned As if remembering something. He stood there thinking when suddenly it hit him.

He had forgotten to say goodbye to karupin!!!He never forgot to do that no matter the rush. He stood there for a minutes scolding himself for what he'd done when he felt a warm weight descend on his shoulders and heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Your late, I've been waiting for a whole 40 minutes ''

"Fuji" Ryoma said softly ''sorry"

Fuji placed a soft kiss on his cheek before straitening up.

"Well let's be going then "taking ryoma's hand and walking with him to the tennis courts. "your relay late .''

Ryoma looked up at Fuji with a weird late on his face "Umm Fuji?"

"Hmm" came the reply

"If I'm late and you were waiting for me doesn't' make you late to?"

Fuji frowned and he looked down at Ryoma suppose so "

They stared at each other for a few seconds before sprinting to the courts

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karupin lay down in her newly made bed of shredded magazines. It had been relay relaxing to vent her anger on them. She was much calmer now. She gazed around and saw her favorite toy. A Plush red catnip mouse with a bell on its tail. It was the first toy Ryoma ever bought for her. See purred at the memory of him and her playing with the toy how happy they were just rolling on the floor and laughing.

"Good times "she thought

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Karupin was snapped out of her daydream by a loud scream. Nanjiro stood there with a look of the most anger on his face as he looked at his beloved porn.

"Y-y-y-ou l-l-l-ittle s-hit!!!" he said though gritted teeth

Karupin didn't think twice about dashing out the room at full speed as Nanjiro through a stream of heavy objects and Curses at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryoma slouched home. Tezuka had made him and Fuji run laps all practice for being so late and he was completely spent. He leaned on Fuji's shoulder and Fuji put his arm around Ryoma's waist as they walked together.

"Ne Ryoma"

"Hmm"

"Do you want to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure" Ryoma said as they walked to Fuji's house(Sorry.- I know that was disappointing how Ryoma just gave in but for the story to go as planned Ryoma can't go home. Don't worry I promise you'll understand why.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karupin sat waiting by the door, any minute Ryoma would be walking though that door. Karupin had her toy in her mouth and a grin on her face. She couldn't for him to come and play with her. Any minute now "she thought

Suddenly the phone rang and Nanako rushed to pick it up.

Karupin's ears perked but she didn't remove her glaze from the door.

"Okay Bye "Nanako said before hanging up.

"Oi who was that?''Nanjiro called from the kitchen

"Ryoma-kun"

Karupin tore her glaze from the door and instead looked at Nanako.

"What that brat want?''

"He called and said he was staying at a friends house for the night"Karupins jaw dropped causing the toy she held in it to fall to the floor.

"_WHAT!"_

"Did he say who?"

"His senpai Fuji"

Karupin disbelief quickly turned to rage upon hearing _his_ name. She picked up the toy and ran upstairs to Ryoma's room.

Why? She asked herself as she jumped onto Ryoma's bed. Tears began to form in her eyes, why was this Fuji trying to come between her and Ryoma? Karupin sighed sadly and looked at her beloved toy

"_Here karu-chan a new toy"_

Karupin meowed mournfully As she glazed out the window

"_Oh Ryoma-sama" _she thought_ "I would give anything to always be close to you"_

Suddenly something fast and bright zoomed across the night sky causing Karupin to jump in surprise.

What was that?

Wait .She remembered Ryoma saying something about Bits of rocks that fly though space.What did he call them? Oh shooting stars. Nanako said if you saw one you could make a wish on it but Ryoma didn't believe in that so she didn't either. But now

Was she that desperate to be with Ryoma that she would believe in such nonsense? She glanced at her toy once more.

The answer was yes

She padded up to the window closed her eyes and said in her mind _"I there was a way for me to able to be closer to Ryoma._

She opened her eyes and waited. Nothing happened._Ha!_ Of course nothing happed. Karupin laughed at herself for being so stupid. I mean she just wished on a piece of rock and expected something to happen. She walked back over to the bed and got into a comfortable position.

She gazed at her toy once more," _if only it could grant her wish_" she thought before drifting off to sleep.

**The next morning**

Karupin cracked one eye open as sunlight poured into the room. Yawning loudly she arched her back to do one of those cat stretches however upon doing so she notice something was different.

"Why is everything so much smaller?''She said out loud. Immediately she gasp. Did she just say something other then "meow"?"

She clasped her hands to her mouth._ Wait, hands?_

Karupin looked down and saw two trembling human hands where her paws should have been._WTF?_ Trying not to panic she looked around the room taking long deep breaths however when eyes landed on the mirror she couldn't help but give a yelp.

Looking back at her was a human girl with long white and brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Her widened before she let out a terrified squeak . She had turned into a human.

**Finish**

**Finally: D.Well? Like it**** hate it, Undecided. Please review and tell me. Sorry if it was to long and if there a little OOCness.Heh .Next chappie the regulars will come in and I'll focuse more on Ryoma and Fuji then on karupin. So until then bye-**


	2. getting the hang of it

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy everybody! ****Sorry for**** the late update! ****Please forgive ****me. ****I got ****stuck on**** the first chapter and**** I couldn't remember what I had planned for this one and**** ….. Agh IT was so frustrating!**

**Saria: Her problems remembering things**

**Me: Your ****right (****sighs) **

**Saria: There are people who can help you with that.**

**Me: T-T**

**Disclaimer: ****I do**** not own ****Pot if I did I'd never stop ****smiling. I do own the story though**** so please read and review****-**

**Pairings: Thrill pair, Imperial pair, Golden pair**

**And so without further adieu I give to you chapter two****-**

**Saria: (sighs)**

**Chapter 2**

Karupin fell off the bed, pulling both the covers and the pillows with her and landed on the floor with a thud. Her eyes never left the mirror.

"_How?__'' _she thought

Slowly, she crawled closer to the mirror. When she reached it she gave herself a full look over. She was human alright and from Her perceptive of human she looked pretty cute. She had long flowing creamy white hair, with brown streaks in it, her eyes where a light shade of blue and her skin was slightly pale.

Karupins mind was on hyper speed.

_How? She thought again. All she __remembers__ last night was Ryoma- __Sama__ not coming__ home that__ shooting star and falling a sle- Wait! __The __shooting __star, h-h-__er__ wish! It came true!_

Karupin Suddenly jumped to her feet with joy only to regret it five seconds later. The sound of the impact was deafening.

_"Oh that's right' she thought from her place on the __floor remembering that she used to be a cat and that's __s__he had no practice of __walking__ on __two legs._

She got up wincing only to freeze when she heard feet coming up the stairs.

_"Oh__ no" she thought "that has to be Ryoma-sama's father" _

It would be a problem if he found a strange girl in his son's room. Quickly she looked around for a place to hide.

_"There "_She thought looking in the direction of the closet

The footsteps were getting closer.

She quickly made an attempt to stand when she found felt something holding her back.

He was off the stairs now.

She looked back and saw her foot entwined in the covers.

HE was near the room.

Karupin closed her eyes.

He opened the door…

TBC…..

**…**

**Kidding- I can't go back on my word now can I.**

**Saria: Umm what was the point of ****that?**

**ME: I want to make sure I have their attention**

**Saria:- sorry**** she has problems **

**Me:****Hey!**

**…**

Karupin waited for the outburst from ryoma's father. However it never came. Karupin opened her eyes only to see the door was still close.

What?

She then heard the doorbell ringing and the footsteps descending the stairs to open the door.

_"Thank god _"she thought _That__ was close_"

She quickly untangled herself from the covers. Now that was over she could focus on the matter at hand. She had gotten her wish she just needed to make use of it.

Her main focus was spending time with Ryoma.

But he's with that _Fuji _right now.

Karupin looked at the clock and saw it was remembered that was the time Ryoma-sama was supposed ton be at school.

That changes everything .If he was at school Karupin could go to him

_Alright__"_she thought "Operation_ Be with __Ryoma__"_ is in effect. _But before I go to him I need to learn to __walk."_

Slowly she stood up using the bed as support and after letting go of it she took one shaking step forward. She put another foot forward using her arms to balance herself.

_"__Okay__"_she thought "_this isn't __to__ bad_ "

After 4 minutes' of practice she was walking flawlessly (Mind you she is the cat of a prodigy)

"One step closer" she said remembering just now she could talk. She walked over to the mirror and looked herself over again only to notice something was missing.

Hmm" she thought looking herself over more closely what's missing? She stood for a few thinking when it suddenly came to her…..Humans wear clothes!

She walked over to the closet and looked for some clothes..Of course Ryoma only had boy clothes. She was about to pick out when she saw two outfits that just seem to stand out. Karupin took them both and saw they were dresses.

Perfect" she said as looking them over.

On was a pale pink nurses outfit with aqua buttons .It was pretty and karupin would have put it on except there was one thing wrong with it .It had no back.(**Hmm I wonder why 3 **)

Karupin was pretty sure clothes were supposed to have backs so she went with the other dress.

It was a hot pink maid's outfit with white lace lining the bottom of the skirt and a yellow bow on the back and a Light pink one on the front. It was quite short , but it was whole and that was all she cared about.

She quickly put it on and looked at herself once again. She looked quite cute but she knew her master would look so much better in it.

She sighed dreamily. Her master certain was a beautiful person .NO one could compare to his angelic looks everything about him was perfect. He was truly an angel.

Karupin decide she had to see him now .She went over to the door to go out it but stopped when she heard footstep downstairs.

"On second thought how about I just use the window."

She went over to the window and opened it. She then got on the seal and took a deep breath. When she was ready she positioned herself and jumped. Everything went by fast before Karupin found herself feet first on the street outside the house.

"Seems I still got it" She thought looking around. Remembering the last time she went to Ryoma's School she quickly pinpointed The right direction and ran off.

Little did she know someone had seen her little stunt.

"OOOOOOOOOOchibi!" Eiji cried as Ryoma and Fuji walked on the court.

Ryoma had no time to react before Eiji had latched onto him giving him one of his famous bone crushing hugs. Some of the club members laughed, amused. Oishi sighed, and Fujis smile became a little strained.

"Nya Ochibi how are you today?"

"Fine until you came" Lucky Eiji was to busy squeezing the life out of Ryoma to hear.

"Ne Eiji" Fuji said "I think you should let him go"

Eiji pouted. Ever since Fuji started going out with Ryoma he had gotten to hug the boy less and less .He was lucky if he got to hug him at all, but since Fuji was Fuji and it was best to not argues with him Eiji grudgingly let go of Ryoma and chose to cling to Oishi instead.

"" Everyone attention was turned to the shouting form of Momo running full speed to the court .When he reached the regulars' he stopped and caught his breath.

"You'll…..never…..guess….what…I …"He said between breaths. Everyone waited patently for Momo to catch his breath, However when he finally caught it Tezuka chose that time to appear

"10 laps" he said

"What?"

"20 laps"

"Why?"

"30"

"…"

"40"

Everybody took of not wanting to run 50.

"Nyaaaa what's his problem?''Eiji whined running

"He seems highly upset today" Oishi said worriedly "I Wonder if everything's ok?"

"89 it has something to do with Atobe" Inui said

"Lets hope not I'm still sore from last time "Momo said remembering the last time Atobe pissed Tezuka off.

Karupin was could clearly see the school now.

_Ryoma-sama__"_ was the only Thing running through her mind as She speed up.

She was so closer almost there

_Ryoma-sama_

She was just about to hit the school grounds when the gates suddenly closed.

Tbc

**Okay ****Im**** finished for real I hope you like this chapter sorry if it has grammar mistakes and that I took so long to update .Please review and give suggestions and tell me what I need to improve and if you liked it! I'm going to update **_**Running**__** blind**** next and I'll update this every other week so until then Ja ne "walks into door on the way out"**_

**Saria: (Sighs) not again.**


	3. Momo's news

**I thought I would discontinue this story but thought against it since that would be lazy or something. So today I thought I'd update. Really I've been so fucking lazy I can't stand it!!!!!!! Enjoy **

**Warning: Pissed off Tezuka**

Disclaimer: I DOOOOOON'T OWWWWWN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I do own the story.

**And now for your viewing pleasure I present Chapter THREE**

**Fuji, Karupin, and Me: Huuuuuurrrrrrrraaaah!!**

**Ryoma: Sigh**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Regular team lay panting on the ground. After running their assigned laps, Eiji had complained so they ended up running double what they originally had. Apparently Tezuka was super pissed.

"Ne...Momo..." Eiji panted " What... were... you... trying... to...tell ...us… early?"

"Huh?" Momo said as all the regulars turned to him "Oh yeah that's right." He said suddenly remembering

What he was trying to tell them before they had to run. "I saw something weird on my way to school."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karupin stares outraged, at the gates that had just closed in her face. _"Trying to keep me from my Ryoma are you "_she thought_ "Well you'll have to do better than that._ Squatting, Karupin took a deep breath before springing upwards, grabbing the top of the gates, she executed a back flip off the gate and landed flawless on her feet. Luckily she still had her cat characteristics or she would have never been able to do that.

" Just you wait Master" she thought, as she followed and his scent sprinting in the direction it came from " I'm on my way"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now listen up" Momo whispered

All the regulars, minus Tezuka; who was yelling at some poor freshman whose so-called breathing was screwing up his concentration, had gathered around Momo to hear what he had to say.

" Ok so I was on my way to pick up Echizen, although I wasted my time since he wasn't there!" He said glaring at Ryoma who rubbed the back of his head and blushed as Fuji's smile widened " but anyway I was on my way to pick him up when I saw this girl jump from his window and get this she landed on her feet!!"

Silence. The regulars stared at Momo disbelievingly, although not as much so as Ryoma. _"What is he talking about"_ he thought _"the only girl I live with is Nanako and there no way she could jump out a window that high and land on her feet."_

"Fsssssssssssh Your lying" Kaidoh said clearly not believing it

Momo bristled "You calling my a liar Mamushi" he growled

"Well obviously" was the reply

" I DON"T LIE!!!!!!'' Momo yelled

"Calm down Momo" Oishi said trying to avoid breaking up a future fight "Maybe you just thought you saw that, I mean it was pretty early an---"

"I know what I saw Oishi-sempai '' Momo said firmly

"Then how would you explain it sense it is Highly doubtable that a girl would be in Echizen's room let alone land on her feet after jumping from that height'' Inui asked writing in his O so trusty notebook

"Well it could have been one of his crazy fan girls breaking into his house again''

"Well that makes sense." Kawamura said. The others nodded in agreement.

"And the jumping?" Fuji Asked seemingly annoyed that someone beside himself would dare break into his Ryoma's house.

Momo thought about this for a minute before answering

"Maybe she's like Eiji-sempai and Gakuto-sempai y 'know really acrobatic."

"Hmmmmmm." Fuji said

"il data." Inui muttered as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Never thought of that." Oishi said

"Well what do know?" Kaidoh said, "Baka peach answered a question with a smart answer."

"What did you say you fuc--!!!"

"Umm Momo-sempai?" Ryoma said

"Huh what's up Echizen" Momo asked

"What did this girl look like."? Ryoma asked curious of who would break in to his house. It had happen before of course, he just wanted to know in case they took something.

"Well lets see," Momo said as he put his hand under his chin and closed his eyes "She had long creamy white hair that was brown at the bottom, Big blue eyes and pale skin, and to be honest," ha said opening his eyes and looking at Ryoma" she looked a bit like you."

"Like me." This had shocked Ryoma. The white hair sounded a bit familiar but how could see look like him?

"Unya Momo?" Eiji voice snapped Ryoma out of his thoughts. He and Momo turned to Eiji who was looking outside the gate

"Yes Eiji-sempai?

"Was this girl wearing a pink maids dress?"

Momo thought back to what the girl was wearing.

"Hey yeah she was!!" Momo exclaimed "but how did you know that sempai?"

"Because I think that's her right there.," he said pointing at a Pink dot speeding towards them.

"Nani!!" was the response of all the regulars

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karupin whole face lit up as her beloved Master came into view. A complete utter sense of happiness overtook her as she speed her arms and ran towards him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryoma started as the girl ran to him with open arms_. " Who is she_ " he thought, _"Wait a minute that dress sure does look fami-"_

Ryoma thoughts on the dress was stopped short as the girl collided with him with a force that could rival Eiji's glomp attacks. Ryoma felt the wind get knocked out of him as they both fell to the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karupin squeezed Ryoma with all her might as they fell to the ground. O how she had waited for this moment, how she wanted to do this for so long, to hold him, and talk to him, and protect him from whoever was trying to take him away from her. She didn't care that the other boys, who she recognized as his friends, were staring at her with a mixture of fear and amazement, she didn't care if she felt a aura full of murderous intent reach her. The only thing that mattered was, Ryoma, her beloved master.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The regulars stared in shock as the girl rubbed her face no Ryoma's chest and meowed. They all looked at Fuji to see how he was reacting to this. Lets just say he didn't look too happy. His ever so present smile was nowhere to be seen and his sharp blue eyes were open with a look of the purest evil you would ever see. The regulars backed away from him and prepared to run should the need arise. Ryoma's, who had been momentary dazed by the force of the impact, began to struggle in the girls grasp. The girl only held on tighter.

"Hey let go of me!!" He yelled

Karupin looked at her Master with a confused look. Did he not recognize her? Karupin mentally kicked herself. Of course he didn't recognize her, _just yesterday I was a cat and today I'm a human who would recognize me?_

"Sweet Master please forgive me." She said catching Ryoma off guard. Master? "I didn't think you wouldn't recognize me but that was stupid of me."

"Umm do I know you?" Ryoma said staring the girl down.

"But of course more than you think we've been together for a long time."

Fuji and the regulars looked at the girl incredulously. How could that be true if Ryoma asked who she was? While it was true Ryoma had trouble with remembering people they were sure he wouldn't forget someone who he had know for a while.

"Out with it!!!" Fuji said losing his patience "Who are you!!!"

Karupin ignored Fuji, which pissed him off even more, and looked straight at Ryoma

"Do you not see it " she asked looking straight into his eyes.

Ryoma stared into those big blue eyes that seem to be an exact replica of his. They look so familiar. So...

"You forgot to pet me good bye yesterday." Karupin said with a pout.

No way. "Karupin?"

"Mmhmm!!" was the simple reply

Tbc...

Well what do you think was it worth the wait? Sorry for any grammar mistakes or loose ends. --;

**Don't forget to review and tell me how to improve and if you liked this story check out my other two!**

Fuji: Which I am also in.

Karupin: don't get cocky I'm in them too!!

Fuji: Yeah as a cat! Which I prefer you as!!

Karupin: what's this afraid I might steal Ryoma -sama from you if I was really a human!!

Fuji: Of course not seeing as she has made me his partner in every story.

Karupin: What!? -Turns to me-How could you!!!!

Me: Umm because umm I love thrill pair and yaoi, but if it makes you feel better One of my stories has OT5 in it.

Karupin: No it doesn't make me feel better!!

Ryoma: Will all of you shut up!!

Me, Fuji and Karupin: Yes sir!! Sigh. Just like My Ryoma to take control like that. Wait. Your Ryoma!!!??

Me: I'm the author!!

Karupin: He's my Master!!!

Fuji: He's my Boyfriend!!!

Me: He's my muse!!!

Me, Fuji and Karupin: -Fight-

Ryoma: Well anyway please remember to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter, however if you like your sanity I suggest you not read the rest of this story. JA NE


	4. Glare off

Hey what's up

**Hey what's up!! Since I was updating "Running Blind" I'd update my debut and all it been eating away at me for some time. Sorry for the hiatus on it and Thanks for sticking with it's.Soo chapter 4 is up!!**

s_**amuraiyukari: Keeping it coming baby!! Thanks for reading!!**_

_**DazziO's: Thanks I'm glad you like it!! It's something that just hit me one day and I just wrote it. And I agree .I was giggling the whole time I wrote that part.**_

_**Megomi: Here's your update! Hope you like it!!**_

_**Asian Tinkerbell: Fuji: Me of course!! Karupin: Excuse me?!**_

_**Firey Chronicles: -falls over anime style.-Omg I'm such a ditz! Thanks for pointing that out for me. I'll change it right away!! Thanks for reading sorry for not updating quick.**_

_**DemonGirl13: Thanks for reviewing!! here's your update**_

_**fujilovesme/ Fuji: NO she shouldn't! I thought you loved me!! Me:-pushes Fuji aside No you love her there's a difference! Sorry about him. I'm glad you think it's funny! Thanks for reading !! **_

_**Chapter Four**_

Silence.

Ryoma stared at the girl on top of him incredulously.

He couldn't have seen right. The girl couldn't be Karupin. Why? Because Karupin was a CAT!!

Cat just didn't turn into humans' overnight! So this girl obviously was very confused and need professional help

Ryoma decided set this girl straight and see if his theory was right. As to not threaten his life if this girl was in fact a deranged physco like most girl he meet usually were He decide to approach in a calm kind way..

"Are you high?" Well his idea of calm and kind.

The girl tilted her head to the side and blinked "high? Who's high, I'm Karupin."

Ryoma stared, looking down at the girl currently snuggling his chest. He better end this quick . The girl was obviously an insane fan girl who heard about him having a cat and was trying to pass her self of as such. She was , no doubt, Crazy. Beside he could practically feel the aura of death coming of Fuji. It would get ugly pretty soon if he didn't do something and quick.

"You are not Karupin." Ryoma said dryly.

" AM too!!" came the muffed reply. Ryoma sighed frustrated. He knew how to deal with crazy people. He did practically have to pry that Crazy girl who followed around wobbly hips of him almost everyday. But just because he knew how to deal with them didn't mean they weren't aggravating!

"You are not!"

"Am too!"

" are not!"

"Am too!"

" are not!"

"Am too!"

A vein popped on Ryoma's head.

"Let me explain something to you. " Ryoma said in a voice of forced calmness. "Karupin is a cat , cats cant talk and as far as I know certainly don't look like humans and cant walk on two therefore you can't be Karupin who is a cat and thus can't do any of the thing that were just listed" He said sounding as if he was explaining that one plus one equals two," And I must say this ifs the worst fan girl attempt to get close to me. Ever. I admit the one where the girl pretended to be me long lost love from a past life who was reincarnated and meant to find and be with me was pretty lame but this one takes the cake!"

The regulars( minus of course Tezuka who was now knocking balls over on purpose for the freshmen to pick up and Fuji who was wondering how to kill without being caught) Smirked as they remember all the attempts the fan girls used to get close to the boy prodigy. Some where clever ,like the woman who pretended to be the superintendent of the school just to get his address, some were completely insane like the girl who came up with and others were just plain scary . They all however ended the same way. With Fuji doing or saying something that scared all of them for life. This one was perhaps the most daring attempts so far, even on par with the Tomoka girl which was saying something, an the regulars were terrified to imagine what Fuji would do to this girl. They all doubt, with utmost certainty, that this girl probably wouldn't' escape with out a few broken bones and two probably three years of therapy sessions.

" I know I was a cat but now I'm human!! You have to believe me 1!" Karupin exclaimed desperately looking up at Ryoma. See never thought she would have to prove she as Karupin.

"How can I believe something that can't be true!!" Ryoma said

"Because it is!!"

"How?''

"Because I can prove it!!"

Ryoma raised a slender brow." Just how can you do that? " He asked skeptical.

"I can tell you things only I would know!!" The girl reasoned

"That's quite enough!!" Ryoma and Kaurpin whipped their heads around to stare at Fuji ,who had just spoken. The tensei looked extremely annoyed and evil . Extremely evil . The genus was emitting an immense malious aura that crackled and grow darker by the minute . His cerulean eyes were open showing the intentions of all things unholy reflecting the deepest darkest intention that would put the devil himself to shame but the scary thing was that his trademark smile was still there, if not twitching threatening to disappear any minute. giving the regulars , fearing for there life's had backed away several inches. Far enough not to be aught in the crossfire but near enough to see everything happening., They were witness so if Fuji thought it best to get them out of the picture... they were able to both see it coming and run like hell if it did.

"While I can see you obviously have mental issue either that or you've currently been living under a rock since everyone knows what happen should thy lay a finger on what is mine.." the genus said in a voice coated in ice. The regulars shivered backing back a little with every word said. " However nothing gives you the right to hug my boyfriend or touch him or look at him or even be in his vicinity let alone think around me in fount of my face. Now unless you want to die , which you will regardless , I suggest you let him go right now or else." The or else was ground out with such intensity that it air crackled.

Karupin's eyes narrowed. This had to be the guy. The one who always took her Ryoma away from her. After her all the lonely nights by herself , her wish, the time it took her to learn to walk, finding the dress, finding the school , and being with reunited with her master and able to finally speck and tell him how she feels about him and how much she loves him and how she appreciated him this FUJI wanted her to leave and let go of HER master .Ryoma was hers she had known him first. She has been with him for most of his life. She was the one who knew all his secrets she was the one to comfort him when he was sad he, he belonged to HER and she be damned if she backed down now!!

Karupin stood up walked over to Fuji and put her hands on her hips stared at him with a glare that could only be classified as a look of **MOST CERTAIN DEATH**. The regulars stared as curious as they were scared. What was the girl going to do?

"Excuse you, " She spat, showing her still pointed teeth " But Ryoma is NOT yours nor will he ever be not as long as I am alive breathing and able to do anything about it, I've known him since he was four , eight years before you even knew he existed before you knew his name eight years that I currently own, as such I got rights that you will never have , and can never hope to have and thus you can't tell me what to do now or never seeing as I'll be damned if I ever succumb to someone as vile as you who would try to steal something that doesn't and never will belong to him , so IF you don't want to die I suggest you leave ME alone!!"

Silence

Absolute silence

Eerie-absolute-crackling-electrifying-run- like- hell-if- you-want-to-escape -alive-with-your-sanity-intact-silence.

The regulars stood there frozen. Even Tezuka who was about to give them laps for just standing there like idiots stood along with the regulars in a sense of awed terror. The world narrowed down to only them. Well it was only them sense the other club members having sensed the aura of **most certain death** coming of the slender genus had taken off running like hell screaming "bloody murder" not looking back nor stopping until they had put the safe distance of 100 feet between them and the petite brunette. They knew from experience what would happen if they stayed there when he was that murderous and they were not about to relive the consequences of that one particular incident involving that poor redhead girl, total bloodshed and several freshmen due to several years of intense therapy. That incident would forever be referred to as "_Glomping gone terribly_ _wrong_". and would be placed in the legends of Seigaku till the school crumbled with old age.

Eiji clung to Oishi mutttering incoherently while burying his face in hic chest an shaking as Taka and Kaidoh prayed to ever good in there religion along with several others. Inui's pen had fallen due to the fact that his hand was shaking so hard he couldn't hold it while Momo just stood there gaping at the gale of the girl. Tezuka common sense, the voice reminding him what would happen if he should say anything to the enraged Fuji, and his anger , the voice telling him to screw his common sense and take his anger out on anyone he chose conflicted with each other thus leading the bespectaed captain to shake slightly his eye twitching with surpassed rage .That morning he and Atobe had an intense fight and that prick had actually had the nerve to say that Ryoma was a better catch than him and sense Tezuka could not very well take his anger out on the petite prodigy with out retribution from said prodigy's boyfriend he had decide to take his angry out on various members of the club, but sense everyone else had fled and anyone who spoke with Fuji so angry would be taken out first he had to deal with repressing his anger. GOD he needed to unleash his anger on someone NOW!!

Ryoma stared at the girl who could so bluntly stand up to Fuji with no trace of fear with a mixture of awe, and horror. No one in the history of time had ever stood up to Fuji. Never .and I mean never!! Ryoma stole a glance at the terrified regulars. _WHY_ _HADN"T THEY RAN YET!!_ He of curse was safe from Fuji wrath except for the occasional days he spent indisposed when Fuji was feeling particularly possessive ,but the others weren't exact ally granted immunity ever. Ryoma eye then caught the seemingly annoyed captain.

He could deal with an angry Fuji, he could deal with an angry Tezuka but he could not deal with them both!! The green haired prodigy looked from the Karupin imposter to the snarling Fuji to the twitching Tezuka(no doubt angry with a certain monkey millionaire ) and terrified regulars. This situation could not get any more dangerous.

"Morning all!!" Came an extremely pompous extremely familiar voice" Be awed by me Atobe Keigo"

Scratch that.

OH GOD!!

TBC...

**Poor Ryoma! He's going to have a serious migraine by the end of this story!!Wah hahahaha.**

**Ryoma:-smacks upside the head- Shut up!!**

**Me-sniffs-So mean!!**

**Karupin glares at Fuji who glares back**

**Me: Anyway sorry for all the silly mistakes and sorry if some parts didn't make since .Tell me what they are any I'll try to clear them upNext chapters will involve Bloodshed(probably) And more glaring. Vivala Tension!!**

**Me,Fuji,Karupin:Reveiw!!**

**Ryoma: Someone send me some aspirin!!**


	5. Repercussions

Haven't updated this in awhile But I made it my mission to update all my stories and this of course is my debut so I made it m

**Haven't updated this in awhile But I made it my mission to update all my stories and this of course is my debut so I made it my mission to finish it !I actually wasn't this story to be angsty but I fear it's turning into crack. My sense of humor is very strange. To everyone waiting for Running blind and ST you'll be getting an update next week.**

**Me: Thanks who stuck around know I've been unbearable, but WHOA-dodges bomb thrown by Fuji-.Karupin, Fuji no Bombs!!**

**Karupin and Fuji: Ignore and continues too throw bombs at each other.**

**Me: AGGGH!! Where did they even get those from!! Ryoma talk to the readers for me while I stop them!!**

**Ryoma-from emo corner- I have nothing to say to people who won't send me aspirin!**

**Me: Um YUm Um Enjoy! -Runs off - no don't do it Fuji don't do itttttt!!**

**Special thanks to: KookieMe for her review, which helped me, shape this chapter! Thanks Hon!**

**Thanks to: Wild Dragon's breath,silver0scorpion,samuraiyukari,liar-just-a-liar,girl-of-anime and lastly ,DemonGirl13. I love you all!!**

--

Chapter five of ten: Repercussions

--

Atobe took in the scene before him with wide eyes. Something told him that this situation was not good. Not good at all. Tezuka's face was too blank, Ryoma was on the ground, Tezuka's face was too blank, The regular were looking ready to pass out ,Tezuka's face was too blank(OMG) and Fuji was emitting his infamous **Aura of death**. Oh and did he mention Tezuka's face was too blank

Defiantly not good.

"Oh " Atobe said clearly uncomfortable, "Is this a bad time?"

Dumbest question...Ever.

Fuji took a his blue eyes off Karupin for a second to study Atobe,

And a second was all that was needed

The Seigaku regulars, who were watching The fight in terrified silence saw the blue eyes dart momentary away from Karupin and thus them, seized their chance and took off running in different direction most of them screaming hysterically

"Pink polka-dotted blue apples!" Yelled Momo

"Black and Yellow stripped Sugar bunnies!" Screamed Eiji

"Kooku for coocopuffs!!" Screeched Kaidoh

And there going

Going

Going

Gone.

Ryoma,Tezuka,Fuji,Karupin and Atobe watched as they disappear ,Fuji and Tezuka annoyed at the unwanted interruption, Ryoma and Atobe ,jealous of the escape , and Karupin not caring at all.

Atobe gulped, his pompous attitude deflating once he saw that there by the lack of witnesses, and turned to Tezuka with a weak attempt at a winning smile.

"S-s-s-so um you I ,um I you know, I so how are you today Ryoma? Fuji?" Atobe bit out looking desperately at the other couple for help.

That was probably the worst thing said at that moment .Not only was flat out ignoring Tezuka now he was addressing the cause of there fight and the ticking time just waiting to go off.

"Uh," Ryoma said clearly at a loss of what to say and or do in this situation. This was too dangerous. Someone could get hurt.

"We are fine Keigo," Fuji said in a tight voice "Or will be fine once my viscous murder streak has exercised itself."

"Ahem oh " Atobe said a bit shaken by the immense dark aura radiating off the petite teen .He turned and regarded Karupin for the first time since arriving." So ..who the girl?"

3 for 3 the monkey was on a roll . Someone really should have taped his mouth shut by now. Ryoma groaned. Fuji's aura grew darker, and Tezuka flinched violently. Karupin however drew herself to her fullest height and said,

"I, Karupin Echizen , am the cat of Ryoma Echizen."

Silence.

Atobe stared, blinked ,then stared some more. Did she just say what he thought she just said?

"Are you still going on about that!!" Ryoma yelled from his place on the ground. "Get it through your head you crazy girl, I don't believe I won't believe and I think it pathetic that anyone's this desperate to--"

"August 5th."Karupin cut him off quietly.

"Ryoma blinked "What?"

"August 5th 8:00,Saturday.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed in contemplation before widening in disbelief. "N-no way. There 's no way. I-I can barely remember that so how?"

Fuji glanced at Ryoma puzzled." Ryoma love what's wrong?"

Ryoma ignored him and shakily got to his feet taking slow unsteady steps toward Karupin. " It was raining," He said

"And you and Rinko-sama had just come back from shopping," Karupin said turning towards him

Ryoma nodded "She was happy until,

"She saw Nanjiroh -sama reading his girly magazines,

,"So she grabbed him by the ear and,"

"Dragged him into the house,"

"And that left me and Kaurpin." Ryoma said stopping right in front of Karupin his eyes searching hers.

Karupin smiled reminiscently " You took out a toy mouse and said,

"Karupin I got this just for you."

"And it was,"

" A Red velvet mouse with bell on its tail." They both said at the same time " and we played with it for hours."

"Until it was time for bed." Karupin finished

"Karupin?" Ryoma asked in barely disguised awe. He had never shared that memory with anyone, but it was a moment as dear to him as the one when Fuji finally asked him out. For this girl to remember the day the time and the detail she had to be the real thing. It couldn't be true it was just too unreal, but didn't someone once say 'Nothing's impossible'?

Karupin's smile was radiant " The one and only." She chirped

" But how?"

"A wish upon a star."

Ryoma smirked "That's impossible." he said contradicting himself

"Not if you believe."

Ryoma shook his head." I can't believe this. Your human! This is unreal!"

"I know!" Karupin said gripping Ryoma's hands in hers " You have no idea how freaked out in was this morning!

"Oh my god! Sysuuke i-it's its Karupin! It's her" Ryoma said turning back to Fuji a small smile lighting his face.

Fuji however was stuck on the fact that this cat had his Ryoma's hand in hers, but when he caught sight of the smile on his face he felt his angry dissolved "So it would seem."

Ryoma turned back to Karupin his smile as bright as hers, unable to even speak Karupin tugged on his head happily and dragged him towards the school gates." We have a lot too talk about!" She said

"Damn straight" Ryoma said. He turned back too Fuji and motioned for him to follow, much to Karupin's disgust

Fuji nodded, still angry, and hurried after them sending Karupin a death glare as she pulled Ryoma close to her. Fuji clenched his fist and let it go for now. There was plenty of time to put this _**cat**_ in her place.

Atobe blinked after the three, scared now that he was completely unprotected. He turned to Tezuka, a false smile plastered on his pale face.

"You know what Kunimistu almost rhymes with?" he said in a winning tone." I love you."

Tezuka turned to him and smiled sweetly, which freaked Atobe out immensely. "You know what Keigo almost rhymes with?" he said advancing upon the now shaking diva "Destroy."

Tbc...

**And that ends chapter 5!!**

**Karupin and Ryoma: Bye!!**

**Fuji: Hmph**

**Me-nudges Fuji- Ah, Don't be mad.**

**Fuji-evil, evil evil glare-**

**Me: -backs away – Um um ok then Sorry if this wasn't as good as you thought it would be but I typed this at 2 in the morning!. Give me a break the next update will be one week from now. Until then Ja!**


End file.
